


Tickles For Charity

by anasticklefics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasticklefics/pseuds/anasticklefics
Summary: Tony gets asked to participate in a full body bondage tickle session for charity and Bucky ends up being his ler.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: bondage, tickling and mentions of a tickle porn site

Bucky was late. A few minutes late, but as he was known for being the first one to arrive at a shoot, especially if he was working with someone new, this instance would be noticed. He really wasn’t in the mood to explain himself.

Maybe his coffee stained shirt would do it for him.

With his heart in his throat, he pushed the door open to the building, pushed his sweaty hair out of his forehead, and aimed for the elevator. Fifth floor. First door to the right. A place he’d started going to as a shy and naive 18 year old, new in a city he’d never even visited before moving to, promising he wasn’t doing this for shits and giggles. 12 years later and he was still here, not as shy or naive, but still feeling a twinge of nerves each time he walked through the doors. It was technically a side gig, as this city was too expensive to live in without a proper day job, but he liked it more than his main source of income anyway.

“Hold the doors!” he called, and a hand shot out to stop them just in time. Still overheated and panicked, Bucky stepped into the small elevator. Better than taking the stairs. “Thanks.”

Sam was grinning at him. “Well, isn’t this a sight. How come you’re not already upstairs?”

“It’s been a long day.” Incredibly long month, really.

Bucky and Sam had worked at this studio together for the last five years, but Sam had done a lot of studio hopping before settling for this one. Meaning he had a lot more experience than Bucky, really, due to the different types of studios he’d been at. He was a night time and weekend employee, just like Bucky. Bucky had never been able to picture him in an office, which Sam claimed he worked at during the weekdays. Not after seeing him half naked, bending over a desperate body.

You pretended as if seeing your coworker do things like that was normal in this line of business, and then you went home trying to convince yourself that seeing someone reach that level of intensity didn’t mean you’d shared a special bond. Bucky had been rather successful at that part, if you didn’t count the times he’d lowkey jacked off thinking of the night’s events.

Working at a tickling porn studio was strange, he had to admit.

Sam bumped their shoulders together. “You wanna talk about it?”

Bucky shrugged. “Let’s just say I would quit my job if I could.”

“Ouch. That bad, huh?”

“You don’t happen to be hiring, are you?”

“Are you a qualified therapist?”

“No.”

“Then no.”

He breathed out a laugh. “It was worth a shot.”

They entered the studio together, the smell of coffee and sound of distant laughter greeting them. Bucky looked at his shirt, thinking of the three sips he’d managed to take before tripping over his own damn feet. “I’ll be right back,” he told Sam, steering for the kitchen while Sam went the opposite direction.

“Hey, you,” a familiar voice greeted him. “Ow, tough bus ride?”

“Let’s just say I would be eternally grateful if you could start picking me up.”

Natasha grimaced. “Too far from my place. Sorry.”

He heaved a heavy sigh. “It’s okay. I’ll manage.” He grabbed a clean cup from the cupboard. “Do you know what type of shoots we’re doing today?”

“No clue.”

“They’re being very secretive, don’t you think?”

“I’m sure they would tell us if it was anything different from what we usually do. They can’t just expect us to say yes to whatever, paycheck or not.”

Bucky poured himself some coffee and sat down in front of her. “Fair. I just hope they won’t tell me _after_ I meet the guy.”

Nat gave a laugh. “Has that happened before?”

“ _Yes_. It was awkward as hell. He told me he could tell I was surprised, but fortunately I was all right with the concept.”

“Ah, Barnes, there you are.” Phil had stuck his head into the room, checking his watch. “You’re- well, right on time, but-”

“Later than usual, I know.” Bucky chugged his coffee. “Sorry, I’ll be right with you.”

Phil nodded, attempted a smile that almost reached his eyes, and left as quickly as he’d arrived.

Bucky turned to Nat. “He seems stressed. Now I’m worried.”

“I’m sure it will be all right. Text me when you know, okay?”

“Will do. Good luck today.”

“You too.”

He left, wishing he had a clean shirt. He could always take it off during the shoot, but still. He was technically about to talk to his boss and this felt a tad bit disrespectful.

“Just tell me,” he said when he saw Phil’s face a moment later. “I’m actually getting real scared.”

Phil’s attempt at a smile was slightly more successful this time around. “Don’t be. It’s just… well, this is kind of a big deal. The person you’re gonna tickle isn’t just anyone.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Who is it then?”

“Tony Stark.”

“Excuse me?”

Phil seemed to relax now that he wasn’t the only one carrying the burden of knowledge. “Tony Stark. As in-”

“Playboy, billionaire, genius, _superhero_?”

“That’s the one.”

Bucky felt dizzy. “But… why?”

“It’s for charity. No, really. They’re doing this- event. Tickles for charity. People get to choose what some public figures have to endure. They can say no if they’re not comfortable, but when it came up for Stark to do a full body bondage session, he said yes. I’m actually not as surprised as you’d think. If anyone would say yes to that, it’s him.”

“Have you met him?” Bucky knew Phil also had another job, but he’d never asked what he did.

“No, but from what I’ve seen of him, or at least his public persona, he seems adventurous.”

“And… you want _me_ to tickle him?”

“If you’re up for it. The video will go _slightly_ more viral than they usually do, but you can wear a mask.”

Bucky bit his lower lip. A viral video meant more money for him as he would be in it. And money was something he needed. “Okay. I’ll wear the mask.”

Phil’s smile was genuine now. “Great! Oh, this is gonna be _great_.”

Bucky wasn’t sure why he felt nervous. “When does he arrive?”

“Any minute now.”

“I’ll just… go wait.”

“And tell Natasha.”

“And tell Natasha.” Bucky smiled, feeling sheepish.

Phil gave a laugh. “It will spread sooner or later anyway.”

But Bucky didn’t have time to even leave the room before Fury entered with a blonde woman in tow. Something told him the woman wasn’t here for a session. “Ah. May I introduce my co founder, Phil Coulson. Phil, Pepper Potts, Mr Stark’s assistant.”

“Oh, right!” Phil lit up. “Hello, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” she said, her smile easy and relaxed, but she felt like the type of person you shouldn’t cross.

“And this,” Fury continued, turning to Bucky. “is the man who will… well, the man who will be doing the shoot with Mr Stark.”

“I see.” Pepper’s hand shot out toward him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

He took it, shook it. “The pleasure is all mine. Where is- I mean-”

Pepper rolled her eyes fondly. “Late. As usual. Told me to come up and check the place out while I was waiting. He should be here any minute now,” she added, checking her watch.

Bucky nodded, wondering how strange she found this. If she felt as if she was being paid enough to be at a fetish studio for tickling of all things. “Shall I give you the grand tour?” he heard himself asking. “Or should we wait for- oh.”

“Look who I found.”

Natasha was suddenly standing in the doorway, smirking, with a man Bucky would recognize anywhere standing beside her looking somewhat lost. He brightened up when he saw them. “Pepper! There you are. I thought I had the wrong floor. This place looks so… normal.”

Natasha tilted her head. “What did you expect?”

Tony Stark waved his hand around. “I don’t know. Think dungeon. Devices on all walls. Shackles.”

“We save those for the shooting rooms,” Fury said, shaking his hand. “Welcome, Mr Stark.”

“Pleased to be here.”

“Are you?” The question had slipped out of Bucky’s mouth without his consent. “I mean-”

“I am, yes.” Tony’s grin turned mischievous when he looked at him. “Are you the man who will torture me?”

Bucky found himself laughing. “I am, yes.”

“My ler.” Tony turned to Fury. “I did some research.”

“Did you watch anything?” Bucky wasn’t sure what was going on with his stupid fucking mouth that day, but he needed to gag himself for once if this kept happening.

“I did.” Tony was looking at him again. “You seem to be good at your job.”

Bucky, for some reason, felt himself flushing. “Years of practice.”

“How many years?”

“About 12.”

Tony whistled. “You like torturing people that much, huh?” He turned to Fury. “I’m ready when you guys are.”

Ten minutes later Bucky found himself standing shirtless in front of Tony fucking Stark. Usually, depending on the shoot, they would have camera men filming it all, but this time they set them up to roll by themselves, telling Bucky to check them from time to time. Bucky always found these types of sessions to be the most intimate ones, but he knew the lack of witnesses was due to who Tony was. This would be seen anyway. Might as well not make him squirm too much in the process, so to say.

“Have you done this before?” Bucky asked as Tony observed the stocks and chair. Phil had said he hadn’t been surprised Tony had been the one to accept this, but Bucky had a feeling he wasn’t really into the scene.

“Not really.” Tony turned to look at him. “I mean, I’ve done bondage before, and on one occasion I did get briefly tickled during it because I said something snarky, but I’ve never done anything on this level before.” He laughed. “I’ve never even made a home video, you know?”

Bucky grinned. “We’re gonna keep it as tame as we can due to this being for charity, don’t worry. Oh, speaking of that.” He grabbed the bag Fury had handed him. “Here. Your outfit for the occasion. It’s just shorts and a tank top.”

Tony took it from him. “Too bad. In the other videos I saw some people were only wearing boxers. Or nothing.”

“It depends on the session, but I think these clothes will do the trick.”

He set the cameras up while Tony was getting changed, having worked here for long enough to know exactly what to do even without the camera men.

“Does my ass look good in this?” Tony had come back, looking… well, like someone Bucky would do a double take over if he saw him on the street. Mostly because his hair and the outfit clashed, but also because, yeah, okay, Tony Stark was good looking as hell.

“No comments,” Bucky said, realizing Tony was only trying to lighten the mood, but not knowing how to respond nevertheless.

“Hey.” Tony playfully punched his stomach. “You’re not this shy in the videos.”

“Have you been analyzing me?”

“Sorta.”

“Did they tell you I was gonna be your ler?”

Tony hesitated. “Well, no. But you’re in a lot of videos.”

“Just how many did you watch?”

“Many. I might not look it, but I don’t go into something without knowing what it is.” He ran a hand through his hair. “And I’m kinda nervous.”

_Ah_.

“I don’t blame you,” Bucky said. “But I promise to be gentle, as this is your first time. And we will have a safeword.”

“Please don’t make it Iron Man.”

Bucky, despite himself, started laughing and couldn’t _stop_.

“Okay, okay,” he heard Tony saying, and he looked rather amused when Bucky managed to get a good look at him through his laughter. “I thought I was the one who was gonna be laughing hysterically, what is going on?”

“You just- I just- I’ll show you.” Bucky calmed down enough to grab the bag with his tools, rummaging through it and emerging with a rather hideous and lowkey terrifying Iron Man mask.

When Tony saw it he nearly doubled over in hysterics, and Bucky was so so grateful that he got to hear this sound before the rest of the world would.

“I’m gonna be wearing this,” Bucky said minutes later, the two of them sitting on the couch and wiping at their faces. “We’re expecting the video to go viral, for obvious reasons. I don’t want to show my face.”

“I see.” Tony cleared his throat. “But your face is visible on the site.”

“Only when people search for those specific videos. This video will probably be seen by people who will-”

“Judge?”

Bucky shrugged. “Yeah.”

Tony opened his mouth only to shut it again. Bucky was suddenly terrified of what he would say and stood, swinging his arms back and forth. “Are you ready?”

“Yep.” Tony followed suit, sitting down with quick, almost practiced movements. “Ah. It’s comfier than it looks.”

“We care about our lees.”

“Are the lees always outsiders?”

“Not always. We have a set of steady lees and switches who do a lot of our customized videos that get commissioned from our viewers. You can pick who you want to be tickled and do the tickling, but we have a lot of other people who come in and want to try. That’s how I ended up here.”

“You started as a lee?”

Bucky pretended as if this conversation wasn’t really fucking weird to be having. “Yes. I still do some shoots on the receiving end, actually, but apparently people think I’m a good teaser so they usually want me to do the tickling.”

“I see.” Was it his imagination or was Tony blushing? “I would have to agree with the people. It’s the reason I picked you.”

“You picked me?”

Tony scratched his neck. “Is that weird?”

“Not at all!” Bucky hurried to say. “You’re doing this for charity and people will see it. Might as well have some ounce of control over it.” Bucky licked his lips. “Are you… I mean, do you actually want to do this? How did this event even become a thing?”

Tony’s smile was sheepish. “A comment on live television. Not made by me, to be clear, but when they asked me I figured, why not? It could be interesting. To answer your question, yes, I do. I’m not, like, over the moon, but I think this was much more interesting than just being pinned and tickled.” He crossed his arms. “At least this would be something new. A challenge.”

“Right.” Bucky tapped the stocks. “Put your feet here then.”

Tony did as he was told and Bucky locked them in place, opting not to tie his toes this time around.

Tony tugged at his legs. “Shit, they’re not budging.”

“Is that okay?”

“Yes.” Tony couldn’t seem to stop smiling. It was a pretty smile. “Just. Ah. Maybe I should tell you I’m really ticklish?”

Bucky felt his on camera persona switch on. “How ticklish?”

Tony laughed. “You’ll find out.”

Bucky walked over and grabbed his wrist. “What’s your worst spot?”

“Not telling.”

“Ah, you’re a stubborn one, I see. Don’t worry.” He locked Tony’s arm in place. “You’ll crack. They always do.” And then, getting too into his role, Bucky started prodding at Tony’s exposed ribs.

“Hehey!” Tony’s other arm shot out to push him away. “No fair, we haven’t started.” But he didn’t sound angry.

Bucky laughed. “Sorry. How did that feel?”

“Ticklish.”

“Better get used to it.”

“I suddenly feel like I’m really fucking screwed.”

Bucky walked around to tie up his other arm. “Don’t worry, Mr Stark. You’re in good hands.”

“If you’re gonna call me Mr Stark throughout the whole video I might-”

“What? You’re tied.”

Tony shook his head. “Your teasing is even worse in person, Mr Barnes.”

“Don’t call me that while the cameras are rolling.”

“They’re not on?”

“Not yet.”

“I see.” Tony’s eyebrows knitted together. “This is a weird request but… could you tickle me for a moment without them on? I just want to see what I’m getting into.”

Bucky couldn’t see why not. “Sure. Any specific spots?”

“Uh.” Tony looked down at his body. “Maybe my stomach?”

“Good spot.”

“Oh, do lers have favorites?”

“It depends on the lee, but most people are very sensitive on their bellies.” Bucky found himself smirking. “Why are you turning red?”

“No reason,” Tony choked out. “Just getting into my role.”

“Uh huh.” Bucky took a step closer. “Or you have a sensitive belly. Or get flustered by the word belly. Many people do, especially in this chair with their bellies exposed.”

“My shirt is in the way,” Tony mumbled weakly, clearly so unused to being this out of control that it was quite endearing.

Bucky put a hand on the hem of his shirt. “I can get beneath it you know. But I won’t.” He moved his hand away. “Just say when.”

“When.”

“You’re an eager one.” Bucky started poking at his belly, watching him to gauge his reaction.

Tony was tugging at his trapped arms, squirming in his seat when he realized it wasn’t working. “Holy shihit.”

“Was that a giggle?”

“Shut it.”

Bucky turned the poking into scribbling, wiggling his fingers repeatedly over the spot beneath Tony’s belly button. He could feel Tony sucking in to escape, his faint giggling turning into proper laughter when longer Bucky was at it. Oh, he would be fun to tickle. Bucky could tell.

“Shit, stop, please.”

Bucky did. “How did that feel?”

“Really fucking ticklish.” Tony cleared his throat. “But I didn’t hate it. I think I’m ready.”

“We need a safeword.”

“How about red?”

“Perfect. I’ll get my mask and we’ll roll the cameras.”

Tony let out a weak laugh. “Can’t wait.”

Neither could Bucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: bondage and mentions of past alcoholism

_TWO WEEKS EARLIER._

Tony had felt like he’d been going through his worst stages of alcoholism again for the past three days. That was how invested he was getting. His mind constantly mulling over it, his body itching to press play, to search for more. It wasn’t even that he was getting as much of a kick out of this as he was certain others did, but… well, he was a bit addicted to the whole thing.

It was a problem.

“Tones, come on.” Rhodey’s voice sounded tired, which was enough to get him to exit the site this time around.

“Coming,” he called, realizing he was underdressed and unshowered, but they were only going to their favorite thai restaurant. Nothing to fuss over.

Rhodey still tilted his head when he exited his bedroom. “You good?”

“I’m perfect. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You look… hungover.”

“I’m not, I promise.” He hadn’t touched a drop of booze in two years, but knew well enough that people relapsed. He couldn’t blame his friend for worrying. “I just. I’ll tell you when we get there.”

They met Pepper outside, her hair windswept and cheeks flushed. She must’ve run here, and still had to wait for them.

He shot her a sheepish grin. “Sorry, Pep.”

“It’s okay.” She was in a good mood, grabbing them both by the arm. “Come on, I’m starving.”

They took their usual booth, hidden from view upstairs with barely anyone around. Tony ordered for them all, knowing their orders by heart, and then settled down to devour their meals. He was aware Rhodey was waiting for answers, and Pepper had been watching him for a while as well. Seriously, did he look that much of a mess?

“So,” Rhodey said, wiping his mouth. “You nervous about the charity event?”

“A bit.” Tony shook his head. “Well, a lot, actually. I… the reason I look like a fucking wreck is because I’ve been doing research. Apparently there’s a whole community out there.”

“Really?” Rhodey looked surprised, but Pepper didn’t so much as bat an eye. She’d probably done her research too the moment Tony told her he’d accepted. “Oh, you shouldn’t keep doing it if it freaks you out this much.”

“I’m not… freaked out. Exactly.” Tony felt himself flush and cleared his throat. “I’m actually kind of fascinated? Anyway, the studio we picked have some high quality videos, some for free, others you can buy. I don’t know why, but I can’t stop watching.”

Rhodey’s frown melted into a smirk. “Did you buy any?”

Yes. “Of course not.”

“Wait, is this why you asked if you could pick who would do the tickling?” Pepper asked, realization washing over her.

Tony squirmed in his seat, wishing they weren’t both facing him. “Maybe.”

“Tony.”

“Look, he’s in a lot of videos and seems really good at his job.”

Rhodey snorted. “Is he hot?”

“He’s fucking gorgeous.” Tony raised his hands at their knowing looks. “Hey, I’m gonna get tied up and tickled for everyone to watch. Might as well get some enjoyment out of it.”

“I still don’t get why you said yes.” Rhodey took a sip from his drink. “If I remember correctly you’re ticklish as hell.”

“That’s the point, isn’t it? No fun tickling someone who won’t react.”

To be honest, he had no idea why he’d said yes either, but he hadn’t regretted it. Not yet.

_PRESENT DAY._

Tony was starting to regret this. But not really. It was just. A few seconds of tickling without him being able to stop it was actually really fucking ticklish, who would’ve known!

He watched Bucky turn on each camera and take his place behind the stocks, putting the hideous Iron Man mask over his face. Hmm, too bad. Tony liked the way he grinned at his lees, but he could appreciate his reasons.

“What’s your name?” Bucky started, and even though he couldn’t see it, Tony could hear his smile.

“Tony Stark,” Tony said, clearing his throat when his words came out raspy.

“Are you excited to be here?”

“Oh, very.”

Bucky laughed at his tone. “I’m sure I’ll get you on higher spirits soon enough.” He grabbed one of Tony’s feet, just holding onto the sole, but making him tense up immediately. “What’s your most ticklish spot?”

“Not telling,” Tony said, breathless.

“I’ll get it out of you, don’t worry.” He moved his hand down his foot, stopping at his heel. “Did you know sometimes one foot is more ticklish than the other?”

“No.”

“It’s fascinating.” Bucky’s hand was moving upward again, this time the touch lighter. “I want to see if you’re one of those people.”

Tony was already giggling, now realizing this would be seen by probably millions of people, but honestly, would anyone blame him for reacting to what was being done to him? This was for a good cause. And he would get to laugh, even if it was under the torturous hands of a stranger. A rather handsome stranger.

But goddammit he was already feeling humiliated. This would be brought up a lot in the years to come. He would just have to decline every single interview request from now on or something. Pepper would kill him.

“Shit,” he heard himself say, legs shaking from his attempts to pull his trapped feet away. Barely a minute in. Bucky hadn’t even properly tickled him yet.

“You okay there?” Bucky asked, his tone so playful and amused Tony flushed.

“Totally fine,” he choked out. “I can do this all day.”

“Is that so?”

“Definitely. A highlight to my week- fuck, no, wait!”

Bucky’s light stroking had turned into nails scratching against his soles, and no matter how much he tugged and squirmed and screamed it wasn’t stopping, it wasn’t stopping, holy shit, it wasn’t stopping. Toes curling for some kind of relief, but Bucky merely grabbed the top of his foot and forced them to uncurl, holding onto them as he focused on tickling the area beneath. Tony wasn’t proud of the sounds that left his mouth, but he didn’t care anymore. It wasn’t fucking _stopping_.

Jesus, what if his other foot was worse?

“Stop, stop, stop, stop,” was all he could say through his laughter, trying to hide his face in his shoulder and failing. “Fuck, I’m dying.”

“You’ll be fine, Mr Stark,” Bucky said, stilling his fingers. “Think of all the people you’re helping.”

Tony exhaled, taking advantage of the pause. “A guy is allowed to complain.”

Bucky laughed, and Tony briefly wondered what it’d be like to do this to _him_.

The fingers got back to work so suddenly Tony let out a scream, the touch so tender against the sole of his other foot, and yeah okay that foot was _worse_ , but maybe it was just because he knew what to expect now. Already felt lowkey exhausted.

But… he couldn’t say this was the worst thing he’d ever done. Not by a long shot.

His body didn’t get the memo.

“Shit, shit, fuck, shit!” Had the thing he was sitting on been lighter he was certain he would be on the ground right now due to his thrashing. His arms already started protesting the lack of a proper blood circulation. Would he be allowed to take a break?

Of course he would. Red, red, the magic word. At the tip of his tongue but not ready to be let out into the world yet. Too soon. Too weak.

He kept screaming, cursing, pulling at each restrained limb, and all the while Bucky was being oh so gentle, stopping to let him breathe, diving back in with a laugh as Tony whined, and the dance proceeded.

He certainly wasn’t leading.

“I think your toes are a bit of a sweet spot, don’t you think?”

Tony knew why Bucky usually was so talkative during the videos. It made him feel much more vulnerable, being reminded that he had access to all spots while Tony could do nothing to stop him. He realized the comments were fewer now, due to this video being so exclusive. He wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse. He kind of missed his teasing. Hadn’t realized he’d been waiting for it.

Bucky let his feet be after another moment of torturing his toes. Even though Tony knew he was ticklish as hell on other places too, he was grateful for the switch.

“You ready to play a game?”

Tony let out a weak laugh. “Do I have a choice?”

Bucky gave his foot a tickle. “All right, snarky. Remember who’s in control here.”

“Gah, no, please, no, I’m sorry-”

Bucky laughed as he stopped, walking away, probably out of frame, to grab something from his bag. “People have been kind enough to send in suggestions of things I can do to you.”

“Oh, no.”

“I must say, some of these people are straight up sadistic.” Bucky returned, a phone in his hand. “I’m not, though. Not on their level. I’ll be nice. Nice enough, that is.”

Tony started giggling again, trying and failing to twist his body. “What are you gonna do?”

“Oh, just fill some requests. Nothing I wouldn’t do myself, really, but this is more fun, don’t you think?”

“Oh, for sure.”

“This one’s good. How sensitive are you to raspberries, Mr Stark?”

“Uh.” Tony tried to think of the last time he’d endured raspberries. “Not sure?”

“Well, let’s find out, shall we?”

_Raspberries couldn’t be that bad,_ Tony thought as Bucky pulled his shirt up, just shy of his ribs. _This would be okay._

He felt himself flush when Bucky leaned down, pulling the mask up once he was low enough to not be fully seen. His lips on his skin made his belly jump, and Tony watched him with bated breath. His stubble ticklish, which was probably the point.

He forgot all about it once Bucky blew, however.

Apparently he was _very_ sensitive to raspberries.

They spent the next few minutes fulfilling the prompts people had sent in, which ranged from hip squeezing to feathers to his neck to a whole minute of armpit tickling. When someone suggested Bucky blew air on Tony’s ears and it worked, they decided to call it quits, much due to Tony’s begging.

Didn’t mean the session was done, though.

“I think your belly and ribs need some more love, don’t you think?”

Tony, already giggling and pulling at his restraints even though he knew it wasn’t helping, leaned his head back. “No.”

“Oh, yes.” That laugh. Tony had a feeling it would be the death of him.

As Bucky hovered over him, Tony briefly wondered what it’d be like to have a normal tickle fight. A bed, t-shirts and boxers, Tony sleepy and Bucky mischievous. Using his skills, but allowing Tony to escape, catch his breath. The thought got lost in his laughter before he could be ashamed of it.

“Shit!”

“See? I told you they needed love. Look how happy you are.”

Giggling, always giggling, Tony pulled at his restrained hands, tried to twist his body, his head thrown back, legs shaking, breathing suffering, but he felt. Well. All right, after all.

Bucky zeroed in on his lower belly, just shy of his hip bones. A spot that made Tony’s whole abdomen jump and jump and jump beneath the touch. How embarrassing, but Bucky didn’t comment on it. Just kept tickling and tickling and tickling.

And their dance continued.

Later - much later if you asked Tony - when Bucky had untied him and checked the footage and given him water and apologized even though he was just doing his job, Tony asked for his number.

“I didn’t hate this,” was his explanation. “I wouldn’t mind exploring it more. If you’d be willing, of course.”

He was ignoring how his face heated up. How this stranger had seen him in his most vulnerable state. How the world would soon follow.

Bucky’s timid grin calmed him. “I’d love to help you figure things out.”

“Off camera,” Tony clarified.

Bucky nodded. “Off camera.”

Tony ignored the little thought at the back of his mind that things would be different off camera. It didn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this was originally supposed to have a third chapter but I never wrote it lmao


End file.
